


Memories

by Bellicosi



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Loss, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Will reminisces about his time with Jem and Tessa comforts him





	Memories

“No, William.” Jem chastised, but not without affection. “You throw without thinking first.” Jem’s hands closed over the hilt of the knife, gently repositioning Will’s fingers.  
Will rolled his eyes. “Hardly matters, does it, since in battle there is no time for thinking.” He did not need to look at Jem to know his reaction.  
Jem sighed. “In battle, you should already be familiar with the movements because you have been practicing and thinking during practice. It should just be a very easy exercise by that point.” Jem took the blade from Will’s hands and threw it expertly. It sailed through the air, flying straight and true until it stuck in the middle of the target across the room. 

Will went to retrieve it, yanking it out of the target brutally. If it had been anyone else who was talking and instructing him in this manner he would have been angry. He would have lashed out. But he would not- could not do that to Jem. Jem, his one true friend, his salvation.  
His damnation. 

Will snapped himself out of his reverie, almost as though a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him. He was standing in the weapons room of the London Institute, gazing fixedly at a target across the room. He wondered if that had been the same target he and Jem had practiced with, all those years ago. Before Jem had gone.  
He reminded himself that Jem was still alive. Not the same as before, perhaps, but he still existed and that counted for something. Perhaps one day the Jem he knew would be back. Perhaps the runes that made him a Silent Brother could be undone. Perhaps he could come back, as he had been, but without the terrible addiction that had led to his downfall. 

“Will.” He knew that voice. It wasn’t Jem’s, but it was another person who meant the world to him. He forced a smile onto his face before turning.

“Yes?” He asked, gazing at Tessa. Her soft gray eyes watched him with concern.

“You were thinking about Jem,” She murmured. “Weren’t you?”

Will huffed a laugh. “I was reminiscing about the time he chastised me for not thinking during training.” 

A smile tugged at Tessa’s lips. “Of course. How old were you then? Twelve, thirteen?”

“Twelve.” Will said matter-of-factly. “It had been only a few weeks since Jem’s arrival. He was a much better shot than I was.”

Tessa smiled and her hand drifted up to her neck, where the jade pendant Jem had given her hung everyday. 

Will watched her, waiting for her to say that Jem was still alive, that even though he was a Silent Brother he was at least still breathing. He waited for her to try to comfort him. But no words came. She simply watched the target as though it were real and moving. 

“The agony is exquisite,” Tessa breathed. She did not finish the quote, but merely let it hang there, the unspoken words echoing in Will’s mind.  
He would not forget Jem. Not ever. But he would not live half in agony everyday because of his loss. He needed to live his life to the fullest with Tessa, however long his life may last. Holding on to those thoughts, he linked his fingers through Tessa’s and together they strode out of the room.


End file.
